


Cinderella

by cripsk



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Cinderella Elements, Cinderella!Ben, Fairy Godmother!ACD, King!Martin, M/M, Male Cinderella, also branagh as the dad, and it's not really very Cinderella either because no one is mistreated, and tom & eddie as the brothers who never really appear, it's a weird story so be warned, yes he's the king not the prince
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cripsk/pseuds/cripsk
Summary: When Benedict realized that he couldn't make it to the ball, nor would he have a chance to dance with Martin, he wished that someone could help him out.That was when he met Arthur Conan Doyle.
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Cinderella

Branagh家花园的一角长了一株高大的榛树。在榛树的阴翳下，跪着Branagh勋爵的长子Benedict。按理说，Ben是绝对不会愿意在这里跪着的，他也确实仍不乐意。可他已经没了办法，他只能祈祷上帝来拯救他。

究竟是怎么到这一地步的？这还是个漫长的故事。很久很久以前，Branagh夫人就离开了她的丈夫和三个孩子，前往桥那边的世界去经商。她总会寄些钱或者孩子们想要的小玩意回来，但她自己却难得一见。在孩子们还小的时候，她寄来了一本童话集和一根榛树条，Branagh勋爵让孩子们把榛树条种下，并给他们读了一段童话。“榛树上住着仙女教母。只要你们真心祈祷，她就会实现你们的愿望。”年幼的孩子们对这段话将信将疑。他们悉心培育着榛树条直至它长成了小树苗，又看着小树长成了大树，而他们也开启了人生的新篇章。

不过在今天以前，还没人真的在榛树下祈祷过呢，即使是在OX考试时也没有。OX考试是所有年轻男女都可以参加的一场考试，如果考得高分，过了线，王国就会资助这些孩子前往桥那边的世界。Ben和他的两个弟弟，Thomas和Eddie，都参加了考试，可是只有他的两个弟弟过了线，他则留在了这边。分别那天，Ben和他的两个弟弟拥抱了很久。许多去了桥那边的人都很少再回到这边来，甚至再也不回来。他们约定这不是永别，但还是舍不得分开。

Ben和父亲目送王国的车马载着两个弟弟和其他青年才俊去了桥那边。Branagh勋爵安慰Ben说，留在这边也大有可为，无须难过。Ben点了点头，他也成年了，他找了份王宫侍卫的工作，领着还不错的薪水，补贴家用。

不过，如果说实话，Branagh勋爵家并不拮据。Ben看中的也不是当侍卫的薪资条件。要说他真正看中的，也是让他今天在这里苦苦祈祷的人，那位年轻的国王。

细数起来，Ben可能会说他与国王颇有渊源。小时候，Branagh勋爵带着长子Benedict和次子Thomas去学骑马，两个小男孩又激动又紧张，倒是学不快。在勋爵手把手教Thomas的时候，Ben的注意力被飞驰的班马吸走了。那是他第一次真正见到Martin——当初还是个青少年的王子，如今的国王。Ben那时就在心里想着，他太棒了！竟然会骑马！殊不知这是一段情愫的开端。自那以后，Ben也参加过许多许多活动，听过很多很多次Martin的演讲，但是Martin并不认识他。他成为王宫侍卫，无非就是想离他近一点。

他的目的也确实达到了！筛选那天，国王亲自来面试所有申请成为王宫侍卫的人。轮到Ben时，他进到一个小房间里，里面只有Martin和两名塑像般的侍卫。

“你是Branagh勋爵的儿子？”Martin挑了挑眉，向Ben投来个微笑，弄得他更紧张了。

“是的，陛下。”

“为什么勋爵的儿子会想当王宫侍卫？”

“我想要保卫王城，保卫国家，而我认为贵族应该做出表率。”

这个理由连他自己都不太信。他看见Martin像听到什么有趣的事一样被逗笑了，他觉得自己没戏了。

不过这句话还是有些许正确的，他的确想保卫王国，为了保卫国王。这一点他完全真心实意。

“你觉得你能行吗？”

“我相信如此。”

“那我们就拭目以待，Benedict。”

所以这是成功了吗？Ben有点惊喜。但真正让他错愣的是被Martin直呼其名。但这还没完呢——

“我可以直接叫你Benedict吗？或者，我能叫你Ben吗？”

“您愿意怎么叫我都可以，陛下。”

“别叫我陛下了，叫我Martin就好，Benny。”

Ben呆着点点头，得到了Martin的授意，离开小房间去找侍卫长领侍卫服并学习规章。规章他没听进多少，他只听到自己的职责范围是内寝，简直有如神助。

当然，这大约是看在他是勋爵之子的份上。他和另外几位同事轮班，最开始还是大家轮换，后来他就经常被安排在晚班。这也是好事，平日里国王要处理国事，当侍卫的多半是在他身边当个背景板，或独自一人站在走廊。而夜晚时分，一天的繁忙结束了，国王好不容易清闲下来，心情好的时候甚至还会和侍卫打个招呼聊会天。最开始的时候，Ben负责守在寝室门口，Martin每天入睡前都会和他闲聊几句，从国家要务到琐碎小事，新鲜时事到远古历史，也还会谈到晚宴及童年回忆。Ben这才知道，原来Martin记得他。Martin在王宫宴会上留意过这个Branagh勋爵的孩子，他说，因为小时候的Ben有着他所见过的最甜蜜慷慨的笑容。

他们熟络起来后，Martin甚至直接请Ben到寝室里和他坐着聊天。Ben乐观的一面在狂想，这莫不是因为Martin也喜欢我？但更理性也更悲观的一面告诉他，大约只是因为他们阶级相近，年纪相仿，Martin不过是把他当作一个少有的可以谈心的伙伴。不过这也足够了，Ben暗自思忖，既然Martin已经把他当成交心的朋友，他又还有什么可求？

后来发生的事却提醒了Ben，他想当的不仅仅是一个侍卫或是一位朋友。王宫要举行舞会，据说国王会从参加舞会的男男女女中选出一人结婚。这并不稀奇，历代国王中许多人都通过这种方式找到了自己心仪的伴侣。各行各业各个阶级的公子小姐都会来参加，每个人似乎都有那么点机会。不过，Ben听到了王宫里的传言。机会最大的也许是那Abby女爵的女儿Jane，她和国王从孩提时期便熟识，他们一起长大，一直以来都是很要好的朋友。也就这时Ben才意识到，现在这样的日子不可能永远持续下去。Martin身边会有他人陪伴，不会再需要他来陪他聊天。Ben本身也无法忍受看着Martin与他人成婚，他自己会在此之前先辞去他的职位。

但这还远不是最不幸的。因为王宫要办舞会，侍卫长宣布所有的侍卫都要在舞会那晚加班，以加强戒备，保证舞会不会出错。这等同于断绝了Ben参加舞会的可能，也相当于是宣判了他没有一点机会了。舞会前一晚，Martin一如既往请Ben进寝室聊天，但是Ben恐怕太过沉浸在即将失去他的悲伤中，提不起心情谈话。Martin也很快发现了他的异样，十分担忧地望着他。

“Ben？你还好吗？”

“Martin…”

他大可以把一切都说出来，这或许是他唯一的机会。可这么做又太自私太伤人了，他的职责本该是保护，不应有非分之想。Martin也没给他说下去的机会，他让Ben早点回家休息，明天将会是繁忙的一天。

“没关系，这是我的职责——”

“明天的舞会你参加吗？”

Ben不知道他该惊讶Martin打断他还明知故问，抑或是该因为这个问题只有唯一答案感到难过。“不。”他只能给出这个回答，“我会确保舞会顺利进行，尽到保卫王宫的责任。”

他知道每次他这么说时都挺假惺惺的，Martin或许也知道。Martin没再多说什么——他给他放假了，放他回家，临走前还拥抱了他，就像这真的是最后一次了。

Ben回到了家，眼睛难过得发酸。第二天早晨，Branagh勋爵发现他精神不振，问他怎么了，Ben这才第一次把一切都告诉了他。勋爵沉思了很久，最后说，“一切都会好的，Ben。”

“才不会。”

“你记得小时候我给你们读的故事吗？你去榛树下祈祷，仙女教母就会来帮你实现愿望。”

“那只是童话！”

“童话也可以成真，只要你心诚。”

勋爵的一席话，把Ben送到了榛树下来祈祷。Ben怀疑这只不过是勋爵打发走自己的方式罢了。不过，他已经陷入绝望的境地了，有什么稻草他都愿意抓住。

仙女教母存在吗？Ben不知道。Branagh勋爵告诉他，他只要开口请求就好了。“亲爱的仙女教母，帮帮我吧。”这句话连说出来都让人觉得羞耻，如果不是周围没人，他才不说呢。Ben回头，看向刚才一直在鼓励自己的Branagh勋爵，但勋爵早就没了影。只有风刮过摇动叶子的沙沙声，只有榛树能听见他的祈祷。“帮帮我吧，”他默念着，不管是天使，上帝，还是仙女教母。

“求你帮帮我吧。”他终于说出声来。树上传来一阵躁动，Ben心中一惊，抬起头来——难道当真存在仙女教母吗？但没有，只有一两只小鸟展翅飞去。他在心底叹了口气，他早就知道不会有用。Ben站起身，拍拍裤子上的灰尘，看向了王城。他却没看见熟悉的王宫，而和一名留着八字须的中年男子对上了视线。这个人就站在Branagh家花园低矮的围栏外，瞪着Benedict看。Ben吓得差点摔坐在地上——这个人也许听见了他说的话！

“…你好？”

“我可以帮你，不过这也取决于你自己。”

Ben反应了一会，才意识到这个男人是在回答那句“求你帮帮我吧”，看来他确实是听见了，只是自己忙着失望，根本没注意到他的存在。

“什么…”

“你相信仙女的存在吗？”

Ben愣住了，他该答相信还是不相信?他试探地说了句“也许”，并试着从男人的目光中寻找正确答案。不过，正确答案他是没找到，他只能从那锐利的眼神中确定，他一旦答错就完了。“嗯……”Ben犹豫着，瞥了眼榛树。也许答案是“存在”。

幸运的是，他看到这名男子露出了一个满意的笑容。Ben松了口气，现在他大概可以问一问这个人是谁，以及他是不是真的可以帮上忙。不过，Ben又想，这个人怎么可能知道自己的处境呢？他又会有什么办法？他还能指定国王与谁结婚吗？

正当Ben又一次在失望的泥潭中苦苦挣扎时，这名男子将他从思想的深渊中一把拉了上来。“你是Benedict，Branagh勋爵的长子，是不是？”Ben点点头，看见这名男子也点了点头，还友好地拍了一下他的肩膀。

“你有什么问题就直说吧，我会帮你的。”

“请等一下，你是——”

这名男子对于这个问题表现出了诧异，就像Ben早该知道他是谁一样。可Ben却没法在一大堆长辈的面孔中找出他来。他不明白为什么这人认得他，又为什么会来到这里好心帮他，还这么在乎仙女存不存在。

“这还不明显吗？”这名男子有点不高兴地反问Ben。Ben突然有了一个想法，但是——

“你是…我的仙女教母吗？我是指，嗯，仙女教父…”

这回这名男子表露出了不可置信的神情，可以猜到他被Ben的回答惹恼了。Ben感觉自己更加无望，但也许是真有上天眷顾，这名男子决定再给Ben一个机会。

“不是。我是Arthur Conan Doyle，你的远亲。不过我也可以当你的仙女教母。”

“嗯…”Ben自然是从没听说过这位表亲的存在，但有个肯帮你的远房亲戚总不是什么坏事。

“说吧，Benedict，你有什么问题要我帮忙？”

“我想参加今晚的舞会。”

“那就去。”

“可我是王宫侍卫，我不能去！”

“没关系，你溜走也没人发现，我帮你掩护。”

“我不能这么做！”

“我儿子Adrian去替你，你放心。”

“但——呃，而且我还没置办礼服，因为我不能参加——”

“这都不是问题。走吧，我带你去最好的裁缝店置办。”

Arthur说到做到。Ben怀着期许与疑惑交织的心情跟着Arthur跑遍了全城的裁缝店，但所有人都给出了一样的答复：他们无法在舞会开始之前做好礼服。

马车驶离最后一家裁缝店时已经接近下午，再过不久，Ben就该回王城报到了。可是Arthur并不打算就此放弃，他要求马车夫掉头，快马急鞭去找他的好朋友Barrie。“你放心，Benedict，我一定给你做出套礼服来。”

虽说是去找Barrie，Barrie家却挤了十几二十个人。Arthur告诉Ben，这些人都是他的朋友，都愿意暂时代任Ben的“仙女教母”，帮他解决舞会相关的难题。

“那么他们都相信仙女存在吗？”

Arthur瞪了Ben一眼，示意他在被允许说话之前不许开口。

“Barrie，”Arthur拍了拍Barrie的肩膀，并向所有人介绍了Benedict，“这是我的一个远亲，Benedict。他现在需要一套礼服参加舞会，好赢得国王的青睐。”

”等等，我不是——”Ben一紧张就忘了Arthur的教诲，Arthur又一次用眼神警告Ben，但没起什么作用。

“你不是？你去参加舞会，除了想嫁给国王，还能想干什么？”

“嗯，我…”

“好了，你要礼服，我们做一件就是了。”来给Ben解围的人是Arthur的好妹夫Ernest，其他人也纷纷表示同意。Barrie让他的朋友们找出了量尺和布料，大家在Ben身上比划起来。Ben不知该惊还是该喜，他只能按Arthur的指示一动不动地站在那里，同时聆听Arthur的朋友们的交谈。

“你放心，Ben，我们Allahakbarries一定会在舞会之前帮你做好最绚丽夺目的礼服。”说话的正是Barrie本人，他还拿了把尺子量了量Ben的脸长，尽管Ben不明白这是为什么。

“不仅要夺目，还要合适。国王最注重一个人的衣品，衣服合适与否决定了你给他留下的第一印象。”

Ben忽然感到一阵悸动——假如这话属实，那对他来说也太不幸了！面试那天他根本没想到国王会亲自上场，只随意搭了一套休闲装就去面试了。不过，严格来说，Martin第一次见到他时，他们都还小，而小时候参加宴会都是Branagh勋爵负责挑选礼服，所以Ben并不担心。所以也许又不一定有那么糟？

Ben在自己的胡思乱想里漫游之际，Allahakbarries以不可想象的快速完成了礼服的制作。Barrie让Ben将礼服穿上，恰好合身。

“你看这个翻领，长度和你的脸长相匹配，对于别人而言过长，但对于你就刚好。”

“你再看这个裁剪，根据你的身型打造，完美贴合。”

”还有这个领结，大小契合你的脖颈宽度——”

“请等一下，”Ben的视线移到了Barrie家的挂钟上。时间不早了，他该去报到了。“非常感谢，但是我要去王城了。”

“没问题，我们租一辆气派的马车去。”

“我自己去就好。”

Ben谢过了Arthur的好意，并向Allahakbarries的所有人再次道谢。他知道，如果他们跟他一起去，是不会允许他去报到的，而他的职业操守不允许他这么做。他朝所有人鞠了一躬，之后离开了Barrie家，乘上了第一辆小马车。在通往王城的道路上，Ben看见各式各样的马车徐徐驶入正门，而他的小马车却只能疾驰至王宫的侧门。舞会马上就开始了。他匆匆换上侍卫服，去侍卫长面前报到。侍卫长责骂他怎能在如此重要的日子迟到？作为惩罚，他被派去守皇家花园。守皇家花园意味着什么？意味着远离舞会，远离喧嚣与活力，孤身一人在冷寂的树丛间守夜。

带着沮丧的心情，Ben走到了他的岗位上。清冷的风提醒他，他已经失去了机会。他甚至都无法最后再见国王一面，Arthur，Barrie，整个Allahakbarries的努力都化作了泡影。他只听见远处依稀的乐曲声，舞会应当是已经开始了，不知是谁与国王跳第一支舞？也许是Jane小姐吧。下一次他们共舞，说不定就是在他们的婚礼上。那时Ben该辞去了守卫之职，或许还能获邀参加婚礼，但他忍得下心去吗？

花园的寂静更衬出了王宫的热闹。王城处爆发出一阵欢呼，Ben回头望去，看向天空。是烟火。烟花在半空中绽放，光芒照耀各地，甚至洒了点到花园来。燃鸣声夺去了Ben所有的注意力。他想象着，希望自己是站在王城的露台上观赏它们，而不是在这静谧得哀伤的花园。

“去看烟火吧。”

即使是在烟火的爆破声的中他也能听出来这声音的主人是谁。Ben猛地转过身，看见方才他思绪中的人正站在自己边上，恶作剧得逞一般对着他笑。

“Martin！”

“Ben。”

“你应该在王宫里跳舞！”

“舞早就跳完了，现在是烟火秀。才刚开始，你去看吧，我知道你很喜欢。”

“可是我要守卫花园。”

“我准你假了。”

“但…你为什么自己到花园来？其他人呢？”

比如说，Jane小姐呢？Ben不敢问。

“我想一个人安静待一会。舞会再有趣，我也不想一直留在那里。”

“那我陪你。”

“Ben，我说 _一个人_ 。”

“这很危险。”

“我命令你去看烟花，现在就去。”

“可是Martin——”

“国王的命令。”

Ben没办法再反驳。Martin说要目送他离开。他慢慢地走，时不时回头，Martin还在那里，看着他。直到他走到了王宫侧门，再回头，夜色笼罩下，他已经看不清花园的轮廓。Ben拖着步子走上露台，烟火秀还在进行中，他却已经无心观看了。

他在露台上找到了一个小角落，不想被侍卫长或者别的同事发现而被指偷懒。可还是有人看见了他。在Ben分神想着花园的时候，有人大力地拍了下他的肩膀。

是Arthur！他看起来生气极了。

“你在这干什么？我在舞会上找遍了都没找到你！你这穿的又是什么？礼服呢？”

“我在工作…”

“你还想着工作？赶紧去换上礼服找国王！仙女教母也救不了你这么不肯自救的！”

在Arthur的督促下，Ben换上了礼服，回到了花园。他告诉Arthur他在花园见到Martin的事，Arthur差点被他又一次“错失良机”气死。

“无论这次他说什么，你都不许回来。”

Ben穿过树篱，寻找着Martin的影子。他的大脑中一直回响着Arthur说的那句话：“你至少要告诉他你爱他。”

可他不能这么做，也不敢这么做。他害怕连友谊也没有了，但只有友谊真的能让他满足吗？

这些问题都在Ben找到Martin之后被搁置了。他在花园的一个长椅上找到了Martin，Martin靠在椅背上，合着双眼，似乎是睡着了。他为舞会忙了一天，也难怪困了。Ben走过去，在Martin身旁坐下来，侧着头看着他。Martin真的睡着了吗？Ben不确定，也不忍心吵醒他。借着月光，他看着Martin的脸蛋，他的睫毛，他的嘴唇，他的胸膛随着他的呼吸起伏。Ben从来没有机会这么看着他，以后也许也不会有这样的机会了。Ben就这么坐着，看着，想着，希望这一刻可以永远持续下去。它是那样不可多得，宁静又美好。

直到一阵冷风划过Ben的脸颊。入夜以后，花园凉飕飕的。Ben皱了皱眉，脱下礼服外套，盖在Martin身上。但这一下，却似乎弄醒了Martin。他微微抬了抬眼睑，像是感觉到了什么，要醒来了。Ben下意识站起身，在Martin清醒之前躲了起来。但Martin好像又没醒。Ben走之后，他还是安安静静地坐在那里，一动不动。Ben松了口气，又不免有些失望。他到底期望些什么呢？他是希望他知道，还是害怕他发现，抑或是没有勇气面对可能出现的结果？

Ben不知道。但他感受到的凉意提醒他，他该离开了。他不能穿着件衬衣站在这，容易引人生疑，也容易让他自己生病。他回去换回了侍卫服，没人注意到他的缺席。也许他现在该再回去找Martin？如果Martin问起，他就装作不知道。或者他该回去守卫。烟火秀已经结束好一阵了。Ben思索着，慢慢往花园走。令他意外的是，他竟看见Arthur在花园散步。他没来得及躲，Arthur已经看见了他，并直向他奔来。

“Benedict！怎么回事？让你去找国王，国王呢？”

Arthur看起来比之前还要生气。Ben抿抿嘴，低下头。

“他睡着了。”

“那你就走了？你不会陪他？而且你怎么又换回这身？礼服呢？”

“我把外套脱下来盖在他身上。”

“你不留在那里，他怎么知道是你？”

“我很冷。”

“你真是白费我们的努力！”

Arthur揪起Ben，逼他往Martin那边去。这次他发誓一定会盯着Ben不许他怯场逃走。可总有意外。等他们找到Martin的时候，Martin已经醒了，而更不幸的是，侍卫长也在。Ben忙拉Arthur到一个树篱后躲起来。

根据侍卫长和Martin的对话，大约是侍卫长叫醒了Martin。舞会即将进入尾声，国王却不见了，全王宫的侍卫都在找。Martin解释说他来散步时不小心坐在椅子上睡着了，他现在就回去。

“可是陛下，这件外套是谁的？”

“我想是一位好心的宾客帮我盖上的。”

“好心的宾客？”

“你过来的时候没看见他吗？他只穿了一件衬衣，应该很容易认。”

“我想我并没见过这样的人。陛下，这太危险了，随时都有可能有人借机伤害你！而那个本该看守花园的Benedict却不知所踪，真是过分！万一…”

“别责怪他，是我放他去看烟花的。”

“您…”

“你说宾客们都在等我，我们该赶快回去。”

Martin和侍卫长一同回了王宫，他们并未发现躲在一旁的Ben和Arthur。他们走远后，Arthur对Ben严声道，“你一定要告诉他是你。”

“我不能这么做。”

“你不能？你没听见他说吗？‘好心的宾客’！如果他知道是你，你的机会就来了！”

“我本来也没什么机会！”

“什么？”

“所有人都知道…”这句话的后半句Ben一点也不愿说，但是否认只会让他显得更加可悲。

“所有人都知道国王会选择Abby女爵的女儿。”

“谬言！你从哪里听说的？”

“王宫里早传遍了！”

“你亲口问过国王了吗？你和他聊天时他有这么说过吗？从来没有！你怎么能够将道听途说当成事实？”

“就算不是真的，我也不会有机会。国王凭什么喜欢我？”

“凭他放你去看烟火！我告诉你，Benedict，如果你不肯帮你自己，那再神通广大的仙女教母也帮不了你！”

Arthur气愤地离开了。他发誓他再也不会帮Benedict，一切都到此为止。Ben回到了王宫，遇见了侍卫长，还被侍卫长批评了一番。他本想趁机提出辞职，但是侍卫长忙着去管理舞会离场秩序。

“还有，”侍卫长离开前说，“国王让我提醒你，好好休息，明天一早还有工作。”

Ben带着低落的心情，拖着身子回到家。勋爵看见他的模样，也猜到了情况，抱着他安慰了很久。

“没关系的。”勋爵说。

“才不会没关系！而且连我的仙女教母也不会再帮我了。”

Branagh勋爵没再多说什么。他哼着歌，像小时候那样哄Benedict入睡，让梦来抚平他的悲伤。

第二天一早，勋爵叫醒了Ben，告诉他国王派了信使来，传他立刻回王宫，有要事交代。Ben揣揣不安地坐上马车，一路上他竟看见许多辆马车齐齐向王宫驶去，不亚于昨天的盛况。他问马车夫这是什么情况，马车夫说，听闻国王有要事宣布，大家都要亲耳听听，也许正是宣布王后是谁。

听到这番话，Ben原本就已经忐忑的心情急转直下，他甚至怨起Martin逼他目睹这个时刻。从家到王宫的路像是走了十多年。正门已经挤满了好事者，Ben从侧门奔进王宫，侍卫长告诉他，国王已经在露台等他了。

Ben到了露台，国王笑着向他招手，示意他站到自己身边来。露台上还有平日里的守露台的侍卫，一名皇家御用裁缝，好像是叫Powell，和他的小学徒，手里捧着件衣服。

捧着件衣服？Ben不敢相信自己的双眼，因为那看起来正像是他的外套！他还想走近看清一点，但Martin开始讲话了。他把注意力移回到Martin身上，压下焦虑的心情认真聆听。

“正如大家所推测的，我们举办舞会是为了选出王后。通过昨晚的活动，我心中已经有了人选，现在由我来向大家公布。”

Ben闭上双眼。他真的一点也不想看，如果可以，他也不想听。

“就是这件礼服的所有者。”

Ben瞬间睁开眼，他看见小学徒走到了Martin旁边，向台下的观众展示他那件礼服外套！王城下围观的公民一片哗然，连台上的侍卫都没预料到会是这个走向，只有Powell和小学徒毫不意外。

“诸位一定很惊讶，也很疑惑。请容我稍作解释。昨天夜里，第一段舞会结束后，我去花园散步，不经意间睡在了花园的长椅上，造成了舞会的延迟。我再次为此向各位道歉。然而在我熟睡的时候，有一位绅士将这件外套披到了我身上。我非常感动，他不仅先于所有人发现我消失了并找到了我，还牺牲自己为我添衣。而且他这么做不是为了争宠，因为他不忍吵醒我就先行离去了。我相信这能够证明他的真心。唯一可惜的是我未能目睹这位绅士的真容。所以我诚邀各位，帮助我找到我心目中的王后人选。也请这位绅士大胆站出来，我愿与你共度余生。最后，请各位将任何有关这位绅士的信息都报给我最亲信的Benedict，他将负责此次行动。Ben？”

Ben从长久的错愣中回过神来，机械般地点点头。台下的群众沸腾了，可Ben听不进他们的热议。他被事情的发展弄得不知所措。现在他该干什么？直接承认？还是装作什么也不知道，帮Martin找这个“神秘绅士”？

“Ben，你在听吗？”

“……嗯？”

“过来一下，我还有事要交代你。”

Ben跟着Martin进了一间会议室，Powell也走了进来，只有他们三个人。Powell手上拿着Ben的那件外套，Ben忍不住多看了几眼，又逼自己收回视线，以免Martin起疑。

“虽然我说我希望那位绅士赶快站出来，但我可不想见到有人冒充。我想请你们帮我预先判断。Powell？”

“我分析了这件礼服，”Powell接着Martin的话说，“很奇怪，这个做法不是我知道的任何一家裁缝店的手笔。不过我还是可以推测出应有的搭配，还有这位绅士的身形。他大约六英尺高，身材修长但健壮，有点像我们的这位Benedict。”

Ben吓了一跳，他几乎要喊出一句“不”来，幸好他立马咬住了自己的嘴唇，也幸好Martin在专心听Powell说话，没注意到Ben古怪的神色。

“很遗憾，即使加上年龄限制，符合条件的绅士依旧很多。还有一点特别之处，这件外套的翻领比一般的长，我不太明白用意何在。依我看，我们可以寻访各个裁缝店，看他们是否有印象，但不一定会有结果。之后我们可以遍访所有符合条件的男子，让他们试穿，以视效果。我会判断这件衣服是否真的合身。我预计工作量繁重，恐怕要劳烦Benedict了。”

“我相信他应付得来。对吗，Ben？”

“是的。”

“Ben，你有什么建议，也可以说出来。”

“我认为Powell先生的计划已经十分完美了。”

“是吗？”Martin挑了挑眉，随即露出一个笑容，“那我全权委托你们二位，请一定要真心对待。”

离开王宫后，Powell就跟着Ben询问了每家裁缝店。不出所料，没人认得这件衣服。他们又开始挨家挨户排查。总有适龄青年来一试，但不是太小就是太大，反正不合身。就算少有几个勉强合身的，Powell却也摇了摇头，说那翻领这么搭配太可憎了，没有一个设计师会这么干。

时间一点一点过去了，在排查了半个王城都没有结果后，Powell皱着眉，叹着气，问Ben有什么想法。Ben摇了摇头，说他并不懂衣服。

马车在下一家人的房舍面前停下来。Ben去敲门，但当他看见开门人是谁的时候，他简直想转身就跑。

“有什么事吗？”

说话的人正是Arthur Conan Doyle，他冷冷地盯着Ben，直让人发慌。

“嗯…”

“我们想请问一下，您看您家里有没有年轻的男性能穿得下这件衣服？”Powell举起了外套，Arthur瞥了它一眼，又继续瞪着Ben。Ben别过头，不敢直视他。Arthur佯装沉思了许久，最后说道，“没有。”

“那您有没有见过——”

“有！我有见过穿这件礼服的人，就在昨天的舞会上。”

“你没有！”

Ben下意识喊出这句话，他真害怕Arthur当成揭穿他，他都惊出一身冷汗来了。可他这一说，Arthur和Powell都以怀疑的眼光看着他了。

“你怎么知道我没有？”

“因为…露台的灯光很暗，你不可能看清礼服样式。”

“你怎么知道我是不是在露台看见的？”

“因为…”

Ben编不出理由了。Arthur瞪得他想立刻回马车上。Powell却请Arthur说下去。“实不相瞒，我虽记得这件礼服，却记不清人脸。我会尽可能回忆的。不过，我是位医生，又是作家，有人甚至称我为业余侦探，我想我能够利用这件外套分析出这位神秘人的某些特征。”

“请赐教。”Powell将外套给了Arthur，Arthur故作深沉地分析起来。“从这件外套的裁剪，我推测它的主人身高六英尺，身形匀称偏精瘦——啊！但最有趣的当属这个翻领！你看！它明显长于一般的翻领。我相信这是设计师独出心裁的一笔。这件礼服的主人一定脸比较长。为了衬上他的脸长，设计师故意拉长了翻领，使衣与人浑然一体。”

“您的分析太妙了！您解答了我一直以来的疑惑！感谢您，您对我们的工作做出了巨大贡献。也请您回想一下这名绅士的容貌，劳烦您了。”Powell从Arthur手中接回礼服，Ben怎么也想不通他怎么能称这种胡编乱造的“分析”是“巨大贡献”？

“我会尽全力回想，一有结果就通知您。”

告别了Arthur和他对Ben的冷眼，Powell宣布他们可以将范围缩小到“长脸男子”。当然，这不代表他们不用跑遍另外半个王城。Ben深切地感到绝望，他知道Powell会将这个“新线索”告诉Martin，也知道搜查不会有结果的。

等到全城搜查正式结束的时候，已经过去了很多天。偶有三两个挤进衣服里的人想装成衣服的主人，但他们无一不在Ben的瞪视下退缩了。这天Ben要上报最终结果，Martin却说他公务繁忙，让他夜里再来。星月高挂，Ben像过去许多个夜晚一样踏进王城。Martin让他到自己的寝室见他，如同旧时光重现。Ben带上了那件外套来到寝室，Martin正在等他。Ben低着头，愧疚得不敢直视Martin的眼睛。

“我很抱歉。我们搜遍全城都没有发现任何符合条件的人。”

Martin没说话，也没让Ben坐下来。Ben感觉Martin正注视着自己，气氛有些微妙，还是该说‘尴尬’。他该再说点什么。

“嗯…也许这位绅士离开了王城，我会去调查出入记录。”

Martin还是一句话也没有说。Ben的手心开始冒汗。

“也许…他不会出现了。有这个可能，所以——”

“没关系。”

Ben抬起头，对上Martin的视线。Martin对他微笑，丝毫没有责怪的意思。这让Ben的勇气又回升了点。

“如果他不出现，我就等到他出现，或等到你找到他为止。”

“可是如果永远都等不到呢？”

“那就等到永远。”

“这太不公平了！”

“对谁？”

“对…你。”

Ben也提醒自己，你这么做，确实对Martin太不公平了！你就忍心吗？

“那你认为我应该考虑和其他人结婚吗？”

Ben说不出口。按理说他应该说“是”，这是为Martin好，可他又不愿意放手。也许他只要开口承认，他就能和Martin在一起，但承认之后真的会如他所愿般发展吗？又或者他什么也不说，那么他和Martin或许就能像从前一样，继续做好友，可是也太不公平了。

而且，当他已经走到这一步时，当舞会让他看清了那些不可言说又心照不宣的心思时，他还能忍受只当朋友吗？

Martin没追问下去。他轻轻叹了口气，接过Ben手中的外套，仔细观察了一会，然后下了一个奇怪的命令。

“脱掉衣服。”

“什么？”

Ben吓了一跳，但Martin表现得毫不受困扰，就像这不过是个“帮我倒杯水”那般平常的命令而已。

“Powell说凭你的身材能穿上这件外套，我想看看这个可能要让我等一生的人到底该长什么样。”

Martin说这句话时轻松极了，仿佛他一点也不在意，草率地许下了一生的承诺；又或者他对一个甚至未曾谋面的人的爱竟真能有那么深，以至于他愿意牺牲自己往后的幸福去守着一片虚无。Ben心中的愧疚感又翻了一倍。他怎么能这么对Martin？但一旦他这样做了，似乎就再也难回头。

“我恐怕这不太好——”

“Benedict，这是国王的命令。”

每次Martin这么说，他都只能照做。Ben脱下侍卫服，只留一件衬衣。他穿上了礼服外套，它像第一次穿那样合身。

“你穿上很好看。为什么不留下来？我们就可以一起跳舞了。”

Ben的心脏在狂跳——他一瞬间全明白了！一切都是为了这一刻。Martin拥抱住他，亲吻他的嘴唇，印证了他的想法。Ben微张开口回应着，揽住Martin的腰，加深这个亲吻。他现在清楚Martin为何要选在寝室见他了。

亲吻过后，所有情感上的重担都被提了起来。Ben感到惊喜，也夹杂了些许被玩弄的羞恼，不过快乐占据了压倒性优势。他忍不住弯起嘴笑起来，Martin也被他的笑容所感染。

“你早就知道是我！你…你看见了！你根本没睡着！”

“你从来不肯承认你爱我，我总要找个方法。”

“可你怎么知道我一定会去花园找你？你让我走了。”

“有人向我保证你会来。”

Ben倒吸了一口气，原来如此！“Arthur Conan Doyle！他真的是我的远亲吗？”

“他真的是。”

“所以，你是什么时候知道我喜欢你的？”

“我一开始就知道。”

“一开始？面试那天？所以我入选也是因为…你为什么这么做？”

“因为在我们之中，你不是唯一一个为情所困的人。”


End file.
